Endless Love For Mamoru
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: School is out for summer but Mamoru is injured! How will Wataru help his sister? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Marie Notices A Catastrophe Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sister Princess, Sister Princess is a copyright of Starchild.**

** Marie Notices A Catastrophe Part 1**

** On a hot summer Saturday morning just after breakfast, Wataru Minakami left to go into town with eight of his twelve younger sisters leaving Sakuya, Marie, Mamoru, and Shirayuki at Welcome House with Aria's maid, Jiiya, and the family's faithful butler, Jeeves.**

** Sakuya & Marie were hanging their clean sheets on the clothes line while Mamoru was roller blading on the lawn.**

** Marie saw Mamoru was heading for Hinako's jumprope which was lying on the lawn, "Mamoru, watch out!" she called.**

** Mamoru wasn't looking where she was going so she got her left roller blade's wheels caught in the jumprope and stumbled over it.**

** "Oh crap!" Mamoru shouted due to her injury.**

** Marie & Sakuya raced over to Mamoru's aid.**

** "What's wrong, Mamoru?" Sakuya asked.**

** "My leg hurts, Sakuya," Mamoru grunted in pain. "I need a doctor! I think it could be broken!"**

** Shirayuki came out of the house from helping Jeeves with cooking lunch for the family.**

** "I heard a crash out here, is everyone all right?" Shirayuki asked.**

** "Hinako should know how to put her toys away where others won't trip over them." Mamoru grunted in pain.**

** "We have told her time and time again but she just won't listen." Sakuya said to Shirayuki.**

** "I'll go get Jeeves & Jiiya," Marie said urgently. "they should know what to do."**

** Marie raced off to get Jeeves & Jiiya.**

** A few hours later, Wataru returned to Welcome House with Karen, Kaho, Aria, Hinako, Chikage, Rinrin, Yotsuba, and Haruka to find Mamoru sitting on the sofa with her left foot elevated by two fluffy pink pillows.**

** Marie was right by Mamoru's side as Sakuya came into the living room from her bedroom.**

** "What is going on here?" Wataru demanded worriedly.**


	2. Marie Notices A Catastrophe Part 2

** Marie Notices A Catastrophe Part 2**

** "Agreed, Brother," Kaho said to Wataru. "what happened to Mamoru's foot?"**

** "I was roller blading outside while Marie was helping Sakuya with the laundry like you had asked her to," Mamoru explained to Wataru, still in pain from her wound. "when the wheels on my left roller blade got caught up in Hinako's jumprope thus making me fall as well as hurt my leg!"**

** "I think we should call my nurse, Brother Mine." Marie said to Wataru seriously.**

** "Good idea, Marie," Wataru said. "and we should also call the doctor."**

** Jeeves & Jiiya came into the living room.**

** "Lunch is on the table, girls." Jeeves said to the twelve sisters sternly.**

** "But, Jeeves, Mamoru **_**cannot**_** walk to the table in her condition!" Marie protested.**

** "You go on ahead, Marie," Mamoru said gently. "I'll be fine here."**

** Just then, Jiiya took a look at Mamoru's hurt foot.**


	3. Marie Notices A Catastrophe Part 3

** Marie Notices A Catastrophe Part 3**

** "Jeeves," Jiiya said. "keep Mamoru calm."**

** "But, what are you going to do?" Jeeves asked Jiiya now feeling concerned.**

** "I'm going to call the hospital," Jiiya answered Jeeves. "Miss Mamoru might just need to go to the emergency room."**

** "Okay." Jeeves said.**

** Wataru was walking to the dining room.**

** "Marie, are you coming?" Wataru asked.**

** "I think I'm going to eat lunch with Mamoru, Brother Mine," Marie said to Wataru kindly. "besides, I'd like to eat lunch with Mamoru before she goes to the emergency room, I know I don't wish to see **_**anybody**_** in there, but I wish to tell our trooper that she will be okay."**

** "Oh, Marie," Mamoru said while laughing. "you don't have to eat lunch with me."**

** "Trust me, Mamoru," Marie said. "I want to eat lunch with you."**

** "What's for lunch, Shirayuki?" Wataru asked.**

** "I have decided to take on a more western approach to the menu, we are going to have chilli dogs, french fries, and chocolate milkshakes for lunch today." Shirayuki answered Wataru cheerfully.**

** "Sounds good to me." Wataru said to Shirayuki.**

** After lunch was over, Mamoru was taken to the hospital to get looked at.**


	4. Mamoru's Diagnosis

** Mamoru's Diagnosis**

** "I hope Mamo will be okay." Hinako said worriedly.**

** "Don't worry, Hinako, Mamoru is strong," Kaho said gently. "she will be just fine."**

** At the hospital, Jiiya & Jeeves were in the waiting room when a doctor came out.**

** "Is Miss Mamoru all right?" Jiiya asked the doctor worriedly.**

** "Mamoru is getting x-rayed right now," the doctor answered Jiiya. "we'll know in a few minutes."**

** "I see." Jiiya said to the doctor.**

** Back at Welcome House, Haruka was preparing tea while Marie was helping her.**

** "What's wrong, Haruka?" Marie asked.**

** "I am worried about Mamoru, Beloved Brother says I shouldn't worry, but, I just can't help it." Haruka answered Marie worriedly.**

** Yotsuba came into the dining room crying.**

** "Ouch!" Yotsuba sobbed.**

** "What's the matter, Yotsuba?" Marie asked.**

** "I was out in the garden picking flowers for Mamoru," Yotsuba explained, still sobbing. "when a bee stung me on the hand!"**

** A few hours later, Wataru was in his bedroom doing his summer homework when there came a knock on his door.**

** "Come in!" Wataru called.**

** Jeeves entered Wataru's bedroom pushing Mamoru in her wheelchair, Mamoru also had a cast on her left leg.**

** "Oh! This is **_**painful**_**!" Mamoru said.**

** "What did the doctor say about Mamoru?" Wataru asked.**

** Jeeves took in a breath then released it.**

** "The doctor said that Miss Mamoru has a broken leg." Jeeves answered Wataru honestly.**

** Now Wataru was shocked speechless beyond belief.**


	5. Feel Better Mamoru

** Feel Better Mamoru**

** "Big Bro," Mamoru screamed out in pain. "this hurts **_**so**_** bad!"**

** Wataru was **_**instantly**_** snapped from his thoughts.**

** "It can't be true!" Wataru said to Jeeves.**

** "But, sad to say, that it is true, Master Wataru." Jeeves said, sighing sadly.**

** Mamoru's stomach started growling like crazy.**

** "What was that?" Wataru asked.**

** "I'm so sorry, my dear Big Bro," Mamoru said. "that was my stomach, I guess I'm hungrier than I realized."**

** Over in Rinrin's bedroom, Rinrin was busy making a call buzzer for Mamoru since she wouldn't be getting around very easily, when she got an email.**

** "I wonder who that email is from." Rinrin said.**

** Rinrin paused her work on Mamoru's buzzer so she could check her email message.**

** Rinrin opened the email message, it was from Mami.**

** Rinrin began to read the message that was to her from Mami.**

** Rinrin: **_**Dear Rinrin**_**,**

_**Akio & I are coming over to your house for supper tonight**_**.**

_**I hope Bud hasn't forgotten that we are coming**_**!**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**Mami**_**.**

** Rinrin then deleted the email.**

** Back in Wataru's bedroom, Wataru was about to wheel Mamoru out to the kitchen.**

** Rinrin entered Wataru's bedroom.**

** "Bro, just a little reminder, before I forget," Rinrin said to Wataru kindly. "Akio & Mami are coming over here for supper tonight."**


	6. Dinner Plans Part 1

** Dinner Plans Part 1**

** "Akio & Mami are coming here **_**tonight**_**! Oh no! I don't want them to see me at my worst!" Mamoru said to Wataru & Rinrin, she was panicking.**

** "Take it easy, Miss Mamoru, calm down now," Jeeves said. "you know them."**

** "I know that I know them, Jeeves," Mamoru said irritably. "I just don't want them to see me in pain!"**

** Rinrin placed a gentle hand upon Mamoru's shoulder.**

** "I know how you feel." Rinrin said to Mamoru.**

** "You do?" Mamoru asked Rinrin.**

** "Oh, yes," Rinrin answered Mamoru. "when I was 6-years-old, I broke my clavicle, the doctor my mother took me to said that I had to keep my arm in my sling until it healed."**

** "Did your clavicle ever heal properly?" Mamoru asked Rinrin curiously.**

** "It certainly did heal properly." Rinrin laughed.**

** Marie came up to Wataru's bedroom.**

** "Supper is on the table and Akio & Mami are already here." Marie said.**


	7. Dinner Plans Part 2

** Dinner Plans Part 2**

** "We'll be in there shortly." Wataru said to Marie.**

** Marie went back downstairs to the dining room.**

** A few minutes later, supper was starting as Wataru, Mamoru, and Jeeves entered the dining room.**

** Mamoru was walking on her new crutches, Mami & Akio could not believe what they were seeing.**

** "Oh my goodness!" Mami exclaimed.**

** "What has happened to you, Mamoru?" Akio asked in a concerned voice.**

** "I kind of forgot," Hinako told Akio. "to put my jumprope away."**

** "And I got my roller blade wheels caught up in Hina's jumprope and broke my leg!" Mamoru exclaimed out of extreme pain.**

** Akio was very understanding of Mamoru's situation.**

** "I see." Akio said to Mamoru.**

** Shirayuki began to serve dinner to her family & friends.**

** "What are you serving us?" Akio asked Shirayuki.**

** "Princess's special beef stew with asparagus on the side." Shirayuki answered Akio.**


	8. Dinner Plans Part 3

** Dinner Plans Part 3**

** Akio then stared at his beef stew and asparagus, then, he glanced over at Mamoru who was eating her asparagus like french fries.**

** Mamoru swollowed the bite of asparagus she had taken before speaking, "What's the matter, do you not like beef stew and asparagus?" she asked Akio shyly.**

** "It isn't that, Mamoru." Akio answered.**

** "Well," Mamoru asked. "what is it then, Akio?"**

** "I sort of... have a gift... just for you." Akio said to Mamoru.**

** "A gift," Chikage asked. "oh, what is it, Akio?"**

** "Now Chikage, this gift is for Mamoru." Sakuya said.**

** Everybody had to laugh.**


	9. The Gift For Mamoru

** The Gift For Mamoru**

** "A gift, for me," Mamoru asked. "oh, what is it, Akio?"**

** Akio then handed a neatly wrapped package, "Open it up, Mamimi picked it out, since I don't know you like she knows you... at least not yet." he said to Mamoru.**

** "But Akio Bud is still learning, he's got a bit of a crush on you, Mamoru." Mami said.**

** Akio's face began to turn scarlet red thanks to Mami embarrassing him.**

** "Mami!" Akio scolded.**

** "Sorry Akio Bud." Mami said.**

** "That's okay, Mami," Akio said. "now, Mamo, open your present."**

** Mamoru tore open the beautiful paper that her present from Akio came in, she was feeling excited, but when she looked at what she had received from Akio, Mamoru's face fell with disappointment.**

** "Oh, new swim fins," Mamoru said, there was a note of disappointment in her voice. "way too bad I won't be able to use them."**

** "I thought you liked to swim." Akio said to Mamoru.**

** But Mamoru just grabbed her crutches and went straight to her bedroom.**

** "Mamoru," Wataru shouted. "wait!"**

** Wataru raced up to Mamoru's bedroom to check up on her.**

** After Wataru was out of earshot, Mami jumped all over Akio.**

** "Way to go, Akio." Mami said.**

** "What did I do this time?" Akio asked Mami in protest.**

** "You've upset Mamoru!" Rinrin reminded Akio.**

** "But, I didn't mean to upset Mamoru!" Akio protested.**


	10. Wataru's Great Idea

** Wataru's Great Idea**

** "A very likely story." Sakuya said to Akio.**

** "Though, you have got to believe me!" Akio protested.**

** Back in her bedroom, Mamoru was feeling dejected as she heard a knock on the door to his sister's bedroom.**

** "GO AWAY, AKIO," Mamoru yelled furiously. "I **_**NEVER**_** WISH TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"**

** "It's **_**not**_** Akio," a gentle voice said. "it's only me."**

** "Come in, Big Bro." Mamoru called out.**

** Wataru walked into Mamoru's bedroom.**

** "I know Akio didn't mean anything by his gift to you," Wataru said to Mamoru gently. "he just didn't know that your leg is broken."**

** "It's not the new swim fins that Akio gave me, Big Bro." Mamoru said.**

** "Well then," Wataru asked Mamoru kindly. "what's the problem?"**

** "Last year, after I had taught you how to swim over the summer, Marie, Shirayuki, Aria, and Hinako all asked me to teach them how to swim," Mamoru said to Wataru. "but now, thanks to my broken leg, I will not be able to fulfill my promise to the four of them."**

** Mamoru began to sob.**

** "There there, Mamoru," Wataru said. "I have an idea."**

** "You do, Big Bro," Mamoru asked. "what is it?"**

** "While you're recovering from your injury," Wataru said to his athletic younger sister. "**_**I**_** will teach Marie, Shirayuki, Aria, and Hinako how to swim in your place."**

** "You will, Big Bro?" Mamoru asked Wataru.**

** "Yes, I will, Mamoru," Wataru said. "I promise you."**

** Mamoru climbed into her bed.**

** "Good night, Big Bro." Mamoru yawned.**

** Mamoru fell asleep quickly.**

** "Sleep tight, Mamoru," Wataru whispered. "everything will be all right."**

** Wataru exited Mamoru's bedroom to find Hinako standing in the corridor.**

** "Hinako," Wataru chuckled in a whisper. "what are you doing up at this hour?"**

** "Will Mamoru be all better tomorrow, Bro Bro? I want to learn how to swim." Hinako complained to Wataru.**

** "It'll be at least five more weeks and six more days until Mamoru is all better." Wataru told Hinako honestly.**

** "But by that time," Hinako protested. "summer vacation will have ended, Bro Bro!"**

** "But, don't worry," Wataru said to Hinako. "I am going to take Mamoru's place while she recovers from her broken leg."**


	11. Swimming Lessons Part 1

** Swimming Lessons Part 1**

** "You will teach Shirayuki, Marie, Aria, and me how to swim, Bro Bro?" Hinako asked.**

** "A promise is a promise, now, you really should be going to bed if you want to get up early for your first swimming lesson." Wataru told Hinako.**

** "Right, my Bro Bro." Hinako said.**

** Hinako & Wataru then went to their rooms to get a good night's sleep.**

** The very next morning, Mamoru got up bright and early, dressed quickly, and walked into the hallway on her crutches.**

** Hinako & Karen were the next two to get up for the day.**

** "Hinako, Mamoru, why are you two up so early?" Karen asked.**

** "I'm going to be Hina, Aria, Shirayuki, and Marie's spotter while Big Bro teaches them all how to swim since I'm unable to teach them." Mamoru answered Karen.**

** "Good idea." Karen said to Mamoru.**

** The others all got up as delicious smells were coming from the kitchen.**

** "I wonder who is cooking breakfast." Marie asked, Michael was by Marie's side.**

** Sakuya looked at Shirayuki.**

** "Aren't you fixing breakfast this morning, Shirayuki?" Sakuya asked.**

** "No, Sakuya, I'm not making anything." Shirayuki answered.**

** "Well, Shirayuki, if you are not making breakfast," Kaho said. "then who is?"**

** There came a crash from the kitchen.**

** "I think we had better do some investigating." Yotsuba said.**

** The twelve sisters raced downstairs and headed straight to the kitchen, Mamoru was the last to arrive at the kitchen doors.**

** Rinrin peeked through the crack in between the doors, "It's Bro!" she exclaimed.**

** "But, why would Elder Brother be making breakfast in the first place?" Shirayuki asked the other girls.**

** "I don't know, but it sure smells good." Aria observed.**

** "It sure does, Aria," Hinako agreed. "it sure does."**


	12. Swimming Lessons Part 2

** Swimming Lessons Part 2**

** Suddenly, Wataru opened the doors to the kitchen, then, he put his hands on a cart with the breakfast trays on it straight into the dining room.**

** "I made all of us breakfast this morning because we are all going to need a lot of energy for such a big day." Wataru explained to his twelve sisters.**

** "But, Bro Bro," Hinako asked. "what about our swimming lesson?"**

** "You need to eat your breakfast first, Hina." Wataru said.**

** "Okay, Bro Bro," Hinako said. "I'll eat it all!"**

** "Um... Brother Mine, I'm a little bit concerned." Marie said.**

** "What is it, Marie?" Wataru asked.**

** "I don't know that it is such a good idea for us to have our swimming lesson **_**directly after**_** we eat." Marie told Wataru.**

** "Good point, Marie." Wataru said.**

** "So, when should we start our swimming lesson, Elder Brother?" Shirayuki asked Wataru.**

** Wataru looked over at Mamoru.**

** "You should wait at least one hour after eating before you hit the swimming pool, after all, you would **_**not**_** want a stomach ache, would you?" Mamoru answered Shirayuki for Wataru.**

** "An hour? Oh man!" Marie exclaimed.**

** "But I want to go swimming **_**now**_**!" Hinako complained.**

** "It looks like we all will have to be patient." Shirayuki said to Hinako.**

** "And while we wait, let's change into our bathing suits." Marie suggested.**

** "Good idea, I will change into my swimsuit for Mon Frère's swimming lesson." Aria said.**

** An hour later, Wataru, Marie, Hinako, Aria, and Shirayuki were outside at the pool with Mamoru watching them from the lounge chairs, her left foot was elevated.**

** While in the middle of lesson number one, Hinako noticed that Manoru's cast looked kind of empty.**

** "Hey, Bro Bro?" Hinako asked Wataru.**

** Wataru turned, "What's the matter, Hina?" he answered.**


	13. Swimming Lessons Part 3

** Swimming Lessons Part 3**

** "I just noticed something." Hinako said to her older brother.**

** "What did you notice, Hinako?" Wataru asked.**

** "Mamoru's hard bandage thingy..." Hinako began telling Wataru.**

** "It is called a cast, Hinako." Marie whispered laughing softly.**

** "Thank you, Marie," Hinako said. "anyway, Bro Bro, I just noticed that Mamoru's **_**cast**_** is empty."**

** "Can we sign our names or draw on Mamoru's cast, Mon Frère?" Aria asked Wataru.**

** "Of course you may sign Mamoru's cast, **_**after**_** your swimming lesson." Wataru said to Aria, Hinako, Marie, and Shirayuki firmly.**

** "Aww!" Aria, Hinako, Marie, and Shirayuki sighed in discouraged unison.**

** After a few minutes during their swimming lesson, Shirayuki, Aria, and Hinako were all becoming better swimmers, however, Marie was having a bit of trouble.**

** "Don't worry, Marie," Wataru said. "you'll get the hang of swimming before you know it."**

** Marie wrapped her arms around Wataru's neck, "Thank you for believing in me, Brother Mine." she said releasing her grip upon Wataru's neck.**

** Chikage then came outside.**

** "Hey, Brother Darling, Mamoru, Aria, Marie, Shirayuki, and Hinako," Chikage called. "it's time for lunch."**

** "Yes, lunch is ready," Hinako shouted. "I'm starving!"**

** Mamoru's stomach was churning.**

_**Knowing Chikage**_**, Mamoru thought. **_**she probably did not make ramen noodle soup**_**.**

** Mamoru was walking on her crutches into the house.**

** Marie noticed that Mamoru had an ill look on her face.**

** "What's the matter, Mamoru?" Marie asked.**

** "It's nothing at all, Marie." Mamoru answered clutching her stomach.**


	14. Lunchtime In Summer

** Lunchtime In Summer**

** "Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?" Marie asked Mamoru, noticing how green Mamoru was looking.**

** "Chikage made lunch today, it'll probably be something along the lines of pickled bat wings!" Mamoru answered Marie quickly.**

** "Pickled bat wings? You sure do have an **_**overactive**_** imacination, Mamoru." Marie laughed.**

** "I'm telling you, Marie, **_**Chikage**_** made lunch today!" Mamoru said frantically.**

** "We will soon see what Chikage has made for our lunch today." Marie reassured Mamoru.**

** Marie & Mamoru went straight into the dining room to find the rest of the family sitting at the round table.**

** "So, Chikage," Mamoru asked. "just what **_**did**_** you make for today's lunch?"**

** "We are having spicy tuna salad sandwiches with potato skins." Chikage answered Mamoru.**

** "Oh," Mamoru said with a sigh. "what a relief."**

** Mamoru took a big bite of the sandwich on her plate and discovered something **_**surprising**_** about Chikage's cooking.**


	15. Chikage's Surprise For Mamoru

** Chikage's Surprise For Mamoru**

** "Delicious!" Mamoru exclaimed.**

** "You like that, huh?" Chikage asked Mamoru.**

** "I don't just **_**like**_** it, I love it!" Mamoru answered Chikage.**

** "Well, if you liked that," Aria said to Mamoru. "Aria is sure you would like tonight's dessert, Chikage made it just for you."**

** Now Mamoru forgot all about her broken leg, "What is it? What is it?" she asked Chikage excitedly.**

** "Now, now, Mamoru," Sakuya scolded sharply. "a surprise is a surprise, and therefore, it should remain a secret."**

** "Bummer!" Mamoru exclaimed.**

** "Mamoru?" Wataru asked.**

** "What is it, Big Bro?" Mamoru answered.**

** "Are you happy here... with us?" Wataru asked Mamoru.**

** Now, Mamoru's blood began to boil, "NO! I'M NOT!" she yelled furiously.**

** "What?" everyone else gasped.**

** "I AM NOT HAPPY HERE, BIG BRO," Mamoru yelled furiously. "I WANT TO RUN AWAY! I HATE IT HERE ON PROMISED ISLAND!"**

** Marie & Wataru stood up from their seats.**

** "Now, Mamoru, calm down and think about this." Marie said.**

** Mamoru's blood continued to boil as her fury continued to rise.**

** "NO, MARIE! I WON'T CALM DOWN," Mamoru shouted furiously. "I PHYSICALLY GET HURT EASILY WHEN I AM AROUND EVERYBODY HERE! I AM LEAVING PROMISED ISLAND SO I WILL NEVER GET HURT AGAIN!"**

** Mamoru left the dining room to go and pack her suitcase with everything she owned that she could fit into it.**


	16. A Dark Omen Part 1

** A Dark Omen Part 1**

** "Gees, what's with her?" Rinrin asked.**

** "Yeah, what's with Mamoru?" Karen agreed.**

** "I don't know," Yotsuba said to both Karen & Rinrin. "but I aim to check it out."**

** "Wait a minute, Yotsuba." Chikage said.**

** Yotsuba stopped on her way to the dining room's double doors and turned around, "What is it, Chikage?" she asked.**

** "I can sense darkness around Mamoru." Chikage told Yotsuba.**

** "Darkness?" Karen asked in terror.**

** "I afraid of the dark!" Hinako exclaimed.**

** "It isn't that sort of darkness, Hinako." Chikage said.**

** "Well, Chikage," Kaho asked. "what sort of darkness is it that you are sensing?"**

** "What I am sensing around our dear Mamoru, Kaho, is an omen," Chikage answered. "and a wicked omen at that."**


	17. A Dark Omen Part 2

** A Dark Omen Part 2**

** Everyone else in the dining room gasped in horrified unison.**

** "What kind of wicked omen?" Wataru asked Chikage worriedly.**

** "I don't know as of yet, Brother Darling." Chikage answered.**

** "But you will let us know what you find out," Haruka asked. "won't you, Chikage?"**

** "Yes, I will." Chikage answered Haruka.**

** Chikage then left to go to her bedroom.**

** Back in Mamoru's bedroom, Mamoru was busy packing her suitcase when she heard a knock on her door.**

** "GO AWAY," Mamoru shouted furiously. "I DO NOT WANT TO SEE ANYBODY!"**

** "May I please come in?" the voice called out from the other side of the door.**

** Mamoru recognized the voice as belonging to Aria.**

** "GO AWAY, ARIA!" Mamoru shouted furiously. **

** "Mamoru?" Aria asked.**

** "LIKE I SAID BEFORE," Mamoru shouted furiously. "GO AWAY, ARIA!"**

** "Okay." Aria sighed.**

** By the time Aria reached the living room, Wataru could see that his sister was sobbing hard, "What's the matter, Aria?" he asked.**

** "Mamoru yelled at me, Mon Frère!" Aria sobbed.**


	18. A Dark Omen Part 3

** A Dark Omen Part 3**

** "Mamoru did **_**what**_**, Aria?" Wataru asked angrily.**

** "She yelled at me, Mon Frère!" Aria told Wataru, sobbing bitterly.**

** Rinrin stopped drawing up her blueprints for a new invention for the household.**

** "Hmmm." Rinrin said.**

** Karen looked up from the book she was borrowing from Marie.**

** "What is it, Rinrin?" Karen asked.**

** "That sure doesn't sound like Mamoru." Rinrin told Karen seriously.**

** "What do you mean?" Karen asked Rinrin.**

** "Mamoru would **_**never**_** act irrationally toward any of us, **_**especially**_** not toward Bro," Rinrin said to Karen. "my intuition is telling me that something is wrong here."**

** In her bedroom, Chikage was doing a tarot reading, when she suddenly heard a knock on her door.**

** "Enter!" Chikage called out.**


	19. The Demon Within

** The Demon Within**

** Mamoru entered Chikage's bedroom, Chikage knew by the look on her younger sister's face that Mamoru was frightened.**

** "Chikage, help me!" Mamoru exclaimed.**

** "What is it, Mamoru?" Chikage asked.**

** "Something inside is **_**scaring**_** me!" Mamoru called out.**

** Chikage then saw something familiar and evil within Mamoru's eyes.**

** "Oh no," Chikage shouted. "it's you! I must alert Brother Darling at once!"**

** Chikage at that moment, raced out of her bedroom, she was full of fear.**

** Chikage ran into the living room to find Karen, Sakuya, Kaho, Hinako, Haruka, Marie, Shirayuki, Rinrin, Yotsuba, and Aria all doing one thing or another.**

** "Chikage, what's the matter?" Karen asked.**

** "You look frightened." Hinako observed.**

** "Have either of you seen Brother Darling?" Chikage asked Karen, Sakuya, Kaho, Hinako, Haruka, Marie, Shirayuki, Rinrin, Yotsuba, and Aria out of fright.**

** "Big Brother is in his bedroom, Chikge," Karen answeered. "why do you ask?"**

** Chikage's cross pendant began to glow wildly.**

** "I must talk to him about Mamoru," Chikage said to Karen urgently. "this is an **_**emergency**_**!"**

** Chikage then raced off straight to Wataru's bedroom.**


	20. Chikage's Pendant! Mamoru's Rescue

** Chikage's Pendant! Mamoru's Rescue**

** Meanwhile in his own bedroom, Wataru was sitting at his desk writing an email to Minai when he heard a knock on his door.**

** "Brother Darling," Chikage panted breathlessly. "Brother Darling."**

** Wataru looked up from his laptop, "What is it, Chikage?" he asked.**

** "It is Mamoru," Chikage said to her brother. "she has been possessed by the evil spirit from our past lives!"**

** Wataru gasped, "Are you sure about that one, Chikage?" he asked in horror.**

** "Yes, Brother Darling," Chikage said urgently. "now, we have got to hurry, quick! Place your hand on my pendant."**

** "Why do you want me to place my hand on your pendant?" Wataru asked Chikage.**

** "Because, Brother Darling, Mamoru's soul is in the Realm of Memories," Chikage said. "we have got to rescue her **_**right away**_**!"**

** "Alright." Wataru said.**

** Wataru & Chikage entered the Realm of Memories to try to find Mamoru's soul and replace it within her body.**

** Within three hours' time, Mamoru awoke in her own bed, completely unaware of why her suitcase was out and her clothing was all over her bedroom floor.**

** "Big Bro? Chikage?" Mamoru asked groggily sitting up in her bed.**


	21. Cast Signing Part 1

** Cast Signing Part 1**

** "Phew," Wataru said to Chikage. "Mamoru is all right."**

** "What do you mean?" Mamoru asked groggily again, this time feeling confused.**

** "Your body was being possessed by a demon from another realm." Chikage said to Mamoru seriously.**

** "My body was being possessed by a demon from another realm? That doesn't sound too good." Mamoru said observantly.**

** "That's why you were behaving so strangely." Wataru told Mamoru honestly.**

** "Ah," Mamoru said to Wataru. "so I see."**

** Mamoru looked around her messy bedroom and she began to grab her crutches again, however, Chikage had stopped her.**

** "You should kick back and prop your leg up," Chikage said sternly to Mamoru. "Brother Darling and I will tidy up this mess for you."**

** "Thank you." Mamoru said to Wataru & Chikage.**

** "You are quite welcome, Mamoru." Chikage & Wataru said to Mamoru.**

** Mamoru then propped her foot up onto one of the sleeping pillows she usually used for her head as there came a knock on the door.**

** "Come in!" Mamoru called.**

** Rinrin entered Mamoru's bedroom with a small remote control in her right hand.**

** "Hi, Mamoru!" Rinrin shouted cheerfully.**


	22. Cast Signing Part 2

** Cast Signing Part 2**

** "Hi, Rinrin." Mamoru said.**

** "Hey, Mamoru," Rinrin called out. "think fast!"**

** Rinrin threw the small remote control to Mamoru.**

** Mamoru then caught the small remote control with her left hand, "What is this for?" she asked Rinrin.**

** "It is to call any of the rest of us when you need something," Rinrin explained to Mamoru. "we can hear the buzzer from anywhere in the house."**

** "I see," Mamoru said. "well, thank you, Rinrin."**

** "You're welcome," Rinrin said to Mamoru. "and also, may I be the first to sign your cast?"**

** "But of course you may, Rinrin." Mamoru answered.**


	23. Cast Signing Part 3

** Cast Signing Part 3**

** Rinrin took a red marker out of her pocket and signed her name upon Mamoru's cast.**

** "There you go, Mamoru, I finally signed it." Rinrin said.**

** "Thank you, Rinrin." Mamoru said.**

** Wataru stored Mamoru's suitcase up on a shelf.**

** "So, are you still wanting to leave Promised Island, Mamoru?" Wataru asked.**

** "Leave Promised Island," Mamoru laughed with Wataru. "no way, Big Bro!"**

** "I'm glad to hear that, Mamoru!" Wataru exclaimed.**

** Wataru then sat on the edge of Mamoru's bed, which made Mamoru bump her hurt leg.**

** "Ouch! Big Bro! That hurts!" Mamoru exclaimed in extreme pain.**


	24. Mamoru's Treat From Chikage

** Mamoru's Treat From Chikage**

** "Oh, sorry, Mamoru." Wataru said gently.**

** "It is quite all right, Big Bro," Mamoru said gently. "I know you didn't necessarily mean to touch me on my sore leg."**

** "Oh, Mamoru, before I forget." Chikage said.**

** "What is it, Chikage?" Mamoru asked.**

** "I helped Shirayuki cook up a surprise dessert for you," Chikage said gently. "I will go to the kitchen to get it."**

** Chikage then ran out of Mamoru's bedroom to get the surprise dessert that she had helped Shirayuki prepare for Mamoru.**

** While Chikage was out of sight, Mamoru's heart began beating like crazy.**

** "Mamoru," Wataru shouted worriedly. "are you okay?"**

** "I am fine, Big Bro, just..." Mamoru began.**

** Mamoru couldn't even finish her sentence, for just at that moment, she has fainted into Wataru's arms.**

** Just then, there came a knock on the door to Mamoru's bedroom.**

** "Mamoru," a female voice called out. "I am coming in!"**

** The girl entered, it was Karen.**

** "Enter!" Wataru called.**

** Karen entered Mamoru's bedroom.**

** Just at that moment, Karen noticed Wataru holding Mamoru in his arms.**

** "Big Brother? What is it," Karen asked worriedly. "what's the matter with Mamoru **_**this time**_**?"**


	25. Mamoru Comes Around

** Mamoru Comes Around**

** "Mamoru just fainted," Wataru said to Karen seriously. "so I had to catch her."**

** "Why did Mamoru pass out anyway?" Karen asked Wataru.**

** "I don't know." Wataru answered.**

** Suddenly, there came a knock on Mamoru's bedroom door.**

** "Enter!" Karen called out.**

** Chikage entered Mamoru's bedroom with a double chocolate fudge brownie and a small bowl of homemade instant peanut butter & banana swirled pudding on a tray for Mamoru.**

** "Mamoru, Mamoru," Chikage said. "I have your favorite dessert, a double chocolate fudge brownie with a small bowl of homemade instant peanut butter & banana swirled pudding made by Shirayuki on the side."**

** Mamoru didn't even stir.**

** Another knock came on the door.**

** "Come in!" Karen called.**

** The rest of Wataru's sisters entered Mamoru's bedroom and crowded around her bed.**

** As Chikage set Mamoru's dessert down on her night table, she noticed Mamoru's motionless body lying flat on her back in her bed.**

** "Mamoru! My beloved guardian!" Wataru shouted out, trying not to cry.**

** "Mamoru! Our kindhearted guardian!" Karen, Sakuya, Kaho, Hinako, Haruka, Marie, Shirayuki, Rinrin, Yotsuba, and Aria shouted out in unison, also trying not to cry.**

** Mamoru's eyes showly began to open.**

** "Welcome back, Angelic Guardian." Chikage said gently to Mamoru.**

** "Angelic Guardian? Are you referring to **_**me**_**, Chikage?" Mamoru asked.**

** "Yes she is, Mamoru," Marie answered. "we nearly lost you and your smile again, but Chikage, Hinako, and I prayed to the angels that you would return to us safe and sound."**

** "Hey, Big Bro?" Mamoru asked.**

** "Yes, Mamoru?" Wataru answered.**


	26. Back To School For Mamoru

**Back To School For Mamoru**

**"How much longer am I going to be in my cast?" Mamoru asked Wataru worriedly.**

**"A few more weeks at least, so sorry about that, Mamoru." Wataru said.**

**"Oh, I see," Mamoru sighed. "say, everyone, who would like to sign my cast?"**

**"I would!" Marie exclaimed.**

**Marie signed her name on Mamoru's cast.**

**Mamoru noticed the dessert tray on her bedside table.**

**"Oh yummy," Mamoru exclaimed. "a double chocolate fudge brownie with a small bowl of homemade instant peanut butter & banana swirled pudding, my favorite!"**

**While Mamoru ate her dessert, the other members of her family signed their names on her cast.**

**A few weeks later, Mamoru was getting ready for school.**

**Mamoru was about to head out the door, when suddenly, she was stopped by a very familiar person.**

**"Good morning, Loving Guardian." Akio said to Mamoru.**

**Mamoru looked up at the person who had greeted her, "Akio? What are you doing here?" she asked feeling puzzled.**

**"I came to pick you up for school," Akio answered Mamoru. "I hope you're ready for swimming practice with Mami & me."**

**"Yes I am, Akio," Mamoru said gladly. "and I will gladly use the new swim fins you gave me."**

**"I knew you would love your new swim fins!" Akio exclaimed.**

**"I will go and grab my bathing suit and swim fins." Mamoru said to Akio.**

**After school let out that day, Wataru, Mami, Akio, and Mamoru met at the school's swimming pool for swim team practice.**

**"I hope you're ready to practice." Akio said to Mamoru.**

**"You can bet I'm ready!" Mamoru said to Akio.**

**Akio just then leaned over and gave Mamoru a romantic kiss upon the lips.**

**Mami & Wataru just looked at one another and smiled, they now realized that Akio & Mamoru had both found their true happiness.**


End file.
